Sasuke Plus Sweets Equals Disaster
by IzzyDizzyLi
Summary: Ever wonder why Sasuke doesn't likes sweets? This is one of my crazy theories. SasuSaku. T for safety. Written for Sasuke's birthday.


Got this idea from a doujinshi i read today. It involved Sasuke eating some sugary dumplings...

Oh yeah, an explaination is probably needed.

Sasuke and Sakura are 16 and sasuke has returned to Konohagakure.Don't ask me how, because that has nothing to do with the story._coughnevermadeitupcough_.

Sasuke:Masashi

Sakura:Kishimoto

Sai:owns

Naruto:ME!

Me:Dobe, your supposed to say "Naruto"

Naruto:But what's the point?I am Naruto!

Sasuke: -.-'

Sai:-blank stare-

Sakura: -hits naruto-

Me: -.-' Uh..anyways...

* * *

They had been dating for _two whole freakin' weeks_, but not once had Sasuke asked Sakura out on _a_ date. All they had really done was train together and, occasionally, visit eachother's houses.

Sakura's patience was getting thin. So one day, she went over to his small apartment with a plan.

_Ding Dong_

Sasuke answered the door, of coarse.

"Huh? Oh, hey Sakura."

"Hi Sasuke-kun! Can I come in?"

"Hn." He let her in.

She went to the couch and sat down. Sasuke sat down beside her.

"So...how have you been?"asked the Uchiha, not really knowing what to say.

Inner Sakura grinned devilously, but Outside Sakura mearly grinned. "Very bored actually."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah."

A few seconds passed. Then,"If your so bored, why don't we train a little?"

In Sakura's mind, a gong-like sound rang. Inner Sakura yelled furiously,_WAA?!HE DOESN'T GET IT?!He's suppose to be smart!!_

On the outside, imaginary dark aroura covered her eyes. It didn't go unoticed by Sasuke.

"Something wrong Sakura? Was it something I said?"

"No..no it's...nothing..."

Her Inner exclaimed,_ TELL HIM DAMMIT!!_

"Well, there is something on my mind.."

"Ok."

She inhaled sharply, then asked boldly,"Are you doing anything tonight?"

Sasuke put on a cute thinking face and answered," Well, I was going over to Naruto's to ask him something a little bit later..."

_Ask him what he's going to ask Naruto!_

"No way! That'd be nosy!" she accedently said out loud.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow," How so?"

"Ehh...it's not! I was just..talking to myself?"

He crossed his arms."It's not like you to talk to yourself...but I guess your right."

"...really?" She thought,_ What the-? It's completely unlike Sasuke to admit he's wrong!_

Inner Sakura piped up._ He's totallly planning something! SHANIRO! _(**A/N:**Is that how you spell it?)

"Yeah. Naruto might be doing something with Hinata since they're dating, and it wouldn't be to pleasant to walk in on them kissing or something..." He sighed. "I guess I'll ask you then."

Her heart began to beat quicker as the words spilled out of his mouth."I was going to ask him how I could get a girl to go wandering around with me in Konoha, but that'd be redundant to ask you, seeing as _you_ are the girl I want to ask."

Her inner fell to the ground. _HOLY CRAP! SASUKE-KUN IS SOOOOO COOL!!_

On the outside, she told him," O-Of coarse I'll go with you! What time?"

"We could go now if you want."

She jumped up, said quickly,"Gottagetready.", and rushed out of the door.

Sasuke, on the other hand, mearly went,"...was that...a yes?"

Meanwhile, Inner Sasuke answered,_Of coarse it was._

_Wait...who the heck are you?_

_You Inner, duh._

_I don't have an Inner, only girls do._

_Well, that explains it._

_Shut up. _He began to wonder how Sakura had ever survived her Inner.

**OoOoO-With Sakura An Hour Later-OoOoO**

"Augh! What in the world am I going to wear?!" Sakura screamed as she raided her closet. Out fit after outfit she had rejected muttering things like,"Too dressy." and "Too much stripes."

When she had gone through everything she had owned, she began to freak. She hit her wall out of anger, causing a pair of medium-washed jeans and a black tank top to fall of of the top shelf of her closet.

She grabbed them and, seeing nothing wrong with them, began to put them on.

When she was about to pull her bra on, the door unexpectedly opened and Sasuke's voice siad," Hey Saku-"

She turned while covering her front and nearly yelled. Sasuke's face went at least ten different shades of red as he muttered something about it being an hour already.

Inner Sakura grinned._ Let's have some fun, shall we?_

Sakura grinned too, but only after Sasuke turned around and headded out the door. Fast, but not fast enough. The Haruno threw a shoe at him, screamed, "Pervert!", and slammed the door behind him.

Her Inner tsked. _That's not what I ment!_

She told herself,_ Shut up! There's no way I'd to that to him. That's just cruel and...disturbing...and we're only 16 too!_

_Haa...you know you wanted to._

She continued to dress, wandering how she survived an Inner.

When she was done, she hastily brushed her hair and put a small pink barret, put on some lip gloss, and rushed out of her house to find Sasuke standing right outside. Upon seeing her, his face went slightly red and he muttered something.

Sakura hugged him and said," I was just playing with you. Now come on!"

As they walked around, Sasuke asked,"So...where do you want to go?"

She thought carefully, then came up with the perfect answer."I heard there was a new shop downtown. Wanna go there?"

He shrugged."Hn."

Taking that as a 'Yes', she went down a couple of streets and arrived at a chocolate-colored shop appropriatly named the "Chocolate-Covered" (**A/N:**Sorry but I'm short on inspiration).

"A chocolate shop?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Normally, Sakura tried to stay healthy.

"Yeah. I've been dying to try the chocolate here. Ino says it's really good."

The two entered. Not suprisingly, the inside was all different shades of brown. It also was set up like an old malt shop. The couple sat in a booth near a window. A waitress came and asked for their order.

"I'll have double-chocolate covered strawberries."

"...I don't want anything."

"Aww, come on Sasuke!"

"I've already told you that I don't like sweets."

The waitress left them so they could talk it over, anime sweatdropping as she went along.

"Sasuke!" She glared at him.

"What?" He had on a what's-your-problem look.

"Why don't you order something? That's the whole point of coming here."

"I don't like sweets ok?"

"Why not? I know you're a ninja and all, but that doesn't mean a couple of bites of chocolate will make you fat or anything."

"Hn."

When her order arrived, Sakura took one of the sweet treats and held it up to his mouth and said," Say 'AHH'."

The Uchiha put on a you-gotta-be-kidding look.

Then an idea hit the kunoichi. She lowered the treat and said,"Oh, I get it! You're too _scared_ to try it. Don't worry, I understand."

Inner Sakura grinned.Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, and that was when Outer Sakura striked. She shoved one of the strawberries into his mouth.

He chewed and swallowed it, deciding it wasn't bad.

However, his girlfriend was thinking the exact opposite. His eyes grew wide and something about him seemed off.

"CanIhavesomemore?" He asked quickly.

"Uhh...no, we _really _need to go." She grabbed his hand his hand and pulled him out of the shop and to the Uchiha mansion, which was really, _really_ hard because Sasuke was pulling against her half the way.

She pulled him in and slammed the door, muttering,"What have I done, what have I done, what have-" She then noticed that her boyfriend was holding something.

She yelled,"Where did you get that chocolate bar?!"

He looked up from his snack and said hyperly,"Whenyouweredraggingmetherewasastreetvendorgivingfreesamples."

She jerked it away from him."Why in the world did you not tell me you went Naruto when you have sweets?!You're so hyper that you're even shaking!" Which was true.

He bit into a chocolate bar and said,"CuuuuuuuzIdidn'twantto."

She looked at the hand she was holding the chocolate in, only finding that it was gone.

"Drop the choc-" No one was standing there, but the front door was open.

"Aww shit!" She sprinted out, slamming the door behind him.

**OoOoO-Two Hours Later-OoOoO**

Sakura panted and leaned against the streetpole. There were no signs of the Uchiha and she was starting to get worried.

Tsunade had told her that there were two types of sugar rushes. The first was the kind that people got all the time and made them hyper for only a little while. The second type was only obtainable by people who were, in a way, allergic to sugar. What had Tsunade said about getting those kind of people to stop being so hyper?

Her train of thought was wrecked as she heard a huge _crash_ from somewhere around the corner. When she rounded it, she saw half of Sasuke. The other half was in a wooden barrel filled probably filled with-

"Hey!Get that boy outta my barrel of chocolate!" an old woman screeched.

-chocolate. She knew it.

She ran over, grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him out. When she saw him, she laughed hard, even though the situation was slightly serious.

Sasuke was covered in chocolate. His shirt was soaked with the stuff, as was his hair and face. It was just..._hillarious_.

That is, it was hillarious until the old lady hit her over the head with a broom and scolded,"Don't just stand there and laugh! Do something!"

Sakura rubbed her head and pulled the hyper Uchiha out of the barrel and away from the scene he'd created. "Sasuke, get a hold of yourself!"

He mearly stared at her with wide eyes and said,"Choooooooooooooocolaaaaaaaaaaaaate."

She slapped herself on the forehead."I didn't want to do this, but-" She hit him sharply in the neck, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious.

She dragged him to her house, since it was the closest, sat him down on the floor, then grabbed a towel to whipe herslef off. Once she was done, she began to work on wiping Sasuke off. But after about ten minutes of trying, she realised it wasn't going to work. He really needed a bath.

She picked him up and dragged him to her bathroom, not believing what she was about to do.

She shut the door and took a deep breath. Inner Sakura just had to make a comment._Oooo!This is going to be fun!!_

_Yeah right._

Sakura pulled off his shirt and set it to the side. She then unbuttoned and unzipped his shorts and slowly brought them down.

_Come on! Rip 'em off!_ exclaimed her Inner.

_Geez, since when did my inner self get so perverted?!_

She got that done, then worked on getting his black boxers off. By now, her hands were shaking and she stared determindly at his face.

Once they were off, she picked him up bridal style (**A/N:** sorry but i just _had_ to put that.-lolz insanely-) and sat him in the tub. She turned the water on warm and began to wash him off, not believeing the day could get any worse.

She was definatly wrong.

Sasuke brought his hand up and wiped off his eyes. He opened them and blinked once, then twice, staring at Sakura's bright maroon face that was a little too close for comfort.

"Mind explaining what's going on?"he asked as he covered his front.

Sakura jumped up rushed out of the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, he came out with his shorts on, but not his chocolate covered shirt. Sakura was on the couch staring into space. He decided to sit down beside her and talk to her.

"Sakura?"

She jerked her head so that she was looking at him.

"Thanks." He put an arm around her.

She smiled and her face turned many different shades of red. "Yeah...no problem.."

"But seriously, what in the wold happened? The last thing I remember was taking a bite of something chocolately..."

"Trust me, ya don't wanna know."

Sasuke's face went slightly pink."It...it was that bad?"

Sakura nodded sheepishly. He groaned.

"Just great. Do you now see why I don't eat sweets."

Another nod."I'm...really sorry."

"Hey, I share the blame too. I should have told you exactly what would've happened if I had sugar."

She smiled. No matter how cold he could be sometimes, it was comforting to know that he'd always be there when she'd need him.

He got up, went to the bathroom, and emerged with his now brown shirt. He walked to the dor and was about to leave when he commented," Oh yeah, Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Next time we go out, I'm choosing where we go." With that said, he left.

_HOLY CRAP! SASUKE-KUN IS SOOOOO COOL!! _Her Inner exclaimed.

* * *

Me: Lolz it's sooo fun to torture them sometimes. Oh, and by the way, happy birthday Sasuke! This story is dedicated to you!

Sasuke: Hn...thanks(sarcasm)

Sakura: Yeah! Thanks a lot! -cracks knuckles-

Me: O.O umm... don't you want to take that anger out on someone besides me?

Naruto:-laughs loudly- Rakura-chan is in trouble!!

Iaro Rakura (my OC) : ...What did you just call me?

Me:Uhh...yeah...please review...please?...PLEASE?!

Sai: -sighs- this is going to be...entertaining

Me: Honestly, if you weren't so hot, you'd be dead

Sai: -.-'


End file.
